Home
by Avespa Strife
Summary: Sirius's thoughts and last moments when Harry is at the Department of Mysteries and he goes to save him.


Authors Note: Just a simple one shot about what went through Sirius's mind when he found out Harry left for the department of ministries up to his death. Disclaimer all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

One Shot:

Sirius was lounging on the couch in the prison he called home. Well, maybe not home. It hadn't been home in a long time. Not since he had ran away. First home had been the Potters, then it had been the apartment he shared with Remus and after that fateful night when that rat, Peter had sold out James and Lilly home had been that hell hole Azkaban.

This house though it wasn't home. It was house of horrors that opened the door to a part of his childhood that he had wanted to forget. It could be a home,he thought, with some work. It would work but it wouldn't completely be home without his godson.

Harry, the small baby that used to brighten his day when he went to visit his best friend and his family. The boy who lived. The boy, who sadly, had never known a real home. Sirius would change that. Soon he would be cleared of his charges, Dumbledore would see to it, then he would bring Harry here to live with him. Maybe Remus would move in too.

A loud crack startled Sirius out of his thoughts. He turned with his wand drawn. "Merlin, Remus you scared me. What is it, Mooney, can't stay away from your favorite convict.

Remus shook his head with a grim look in his eyes. "Now is not the time Sirius." Sirius's grin slipped off his face. "What is it, Remus? What has happened?" Remus sighed. "Sirius, Harry has gotten into trouble." Sirius tilted his head. "He's a 15 year old boy, Mooney. What could he have gotten himself into."

"Sirius he has broken into the Department of Ministries. He's after the prophecy and under the impression that you've been taken. It's a trap. The death eaters are on their way now."

Sirius's face paled. He got up, ready to apparate. Remus's arms wrapped around his body, pulling him back. "Let go,Mooney. I have to help him" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius think about this we need a plan. We can't go running in blind. We'll get killed." Sirius stilled in Remus's arms. " The order members are all meeting in Dumbledore's office" Sirius pulled out of Remus's arms. "Well, what are we waiting for!"

Tempers were raging in Dumbledore's office. "Why aren't we doing anything!" Sirius yelled. He was raging, on fire. His godson and his friends were in danger. They needed him and they were sitting here planning.

"We can't jump into this Sirius, It might be just what the dark lord wants." Dumbledore stated. Mad Eye Nodded. "Constant vigil.." "Vigilance. I know" Sirius roared. " Sirius, please calm down" Arthur pleaded. "CALM DOWN! Arthur, really. If I'm not mistaken you have two children there as well. They could be dead for all we know."

Molly let out a whimper at the thought of her children being dead. Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife, sending a glare Sirius's way. Sirius stood up and turned around. "I'm going" and with that he apparated away.

As soon as he got there, Sirius took in the sight before him. Death eaters had the his godson's friends and Malfoy, the coward was standing in front of Harry.

He was livid. Striding up to Malfoy. He tapped him on the shoulder. " Get away from my godson" He let the punch fly and it hit true. As Malfoy tumbled down, scrambling to catch the prophecy, Sirius grabbed Harry and pulled him to cover.

Th cracks of apparations filled the air as the order members finally made it. Sirius grabbed Harry by the shoulders. " You need to get your friends and go now" Harry looked up at him with wide eyes "But" Sirius cut him off. "You've done a great job here, really. Now leave the rest to me."

Suddenly a bright light swept past him and he just barely got Harry away from the spell. He turned two Death eaters had them cornered. He shot up, wand ready letting spell after spell fly. Harry beside him, fighting just like his father. He hadn't mean to but when harry disarmed the one Death eater he reminded him so much of James he just let it slip.

"Nice one, James!" Sirius didn't see his face. The lights of spells flying past him, the sounds of the others fighting was overwhelming. All he knew was to fight. So he could take Harry home. He disarmed Malfoy and was turning to face the other death eater.

He never saw her. Just barely heard her yell out the spell. Not enough time to move out of the way. He tried in vain to stop himself from falling back, but the pain in his chest was he could feel. He vaguely heard his insane cousins cackling and Mooney's yell, but he heard Harry's scream. The agonizing way his name was torn from his godson's lips.

In that moment Sirius knew he wasn't coming home, and Harry wouldn't be getting one either and as a tear fell down his face. He fell into the darkness.


End file.
